happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 8)
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "A Trip to Kemp Land". Plot (In the headquarters of Australia) *Beny: *making paper work to go to Antarctica* Ha ha ha. I will capture the fur penguin soon. *Lilly: *looking at her picture with her family since she was graduted from collage* Mom, dad, i hope you're okay. *Beny: Done and all of the emperor penguins are going get captured. *Lilly: No Beny, we can't. All penguins needed a home to live. *Beny: What? But i captured the chick's dad from a long time. Do you think it's my fault? *Lilly: No. Do you think your going to the Emperor Penguin Colony? *Beny: Yes, they are at Emperor-Land and i'm gonna captured all of them. A new building will be created on the center. *Lilly: NO BENY! How could you do this? *Beny: It my plan, i shouldn't get them at. the zoo. But i'm sending them to any other zoos they have. *Lilly: You shouldn't do this like in 50 years and what are you doing? *Beny: I'M OKAY! MY WORKERS ARE GONNA LIKE THIS PLAN AND WHY ARE YOU THERE CHATTING WITH YOUR FRIENDS?! *Lilly: NO! I'M NOT GOING TO GO AND SEE THEM CAPTURE! *Beny: FINE! I'M GOING TO MY WORKPLACE TO SEE THIS PAPER I MADE TO GO TO ANTARCTICA! *Lilly: And after that, ciao to you. *Beny: Thanks. I will get my straight revenge on the penguin hero. *leaves* *Lilly: I think, i'm going release this lost penguin to Antarctica. I have to go to the zoo. (Back at Antarctica) *Raul: Man, you told us an hour. Now it's a extra hour to go. *Estefan: Relax, we will find the place which is the entrance. *Rinaldo: Oh really? I have to relax for a week for now. *Nestor: Rinaldo, enough of your excuses. You have been complaing for a year for now. *Rinaldo: Shut it! *Estefan: Wait, how are you guys going to complain if we are going to stop at one point? *Rinaldo: No. I'm sorry. *Estefan: Good. Now we are find the place in time, let's go. *Ramón: Alright then. (At Kemp Land) *Ramón: Ice sculptures. They're so beautiful. *Estefan: We're here and this is the camp place. *Ramón: It's like a forest. *Nestor: It's wonderful. *Raul: Ignored by thousands. *Rinaldo: Now we have to turn right. *Lombardo: Right guys? *Estefan: Yes. Come with me and i'm showing you the plan. *Ramón: The plan? *Estefan: The ice sculpture plan. Let's go. It's at the beach. (In the beach section, a ice sculpture ship-like plane that look like a leopard seal was being made by the 3 penguin species that lost their homes. Angelo and Enrique are watching them build the plane.) *Angelo: This is so wonderful and the plan is gonna work. *Enrique: That's right Angelo, the perfect plan for us. *Angelo: But if Ramón comes, will he see it? *Enrique: Yes, he will think that the ship is going to Australia. *Estefan: Hey guys, i bought the Amigos with me. *Angelo: Welcome back Estefan. *Ramón: My friends, you are making the plane. *Enrique: Yes. You know it. We're making it to save your grandfather. *Ramón: Cool. We gotta tell Roy about this. *Mumble: *from down* Oh no. The Amigos are here. *Angelo: Oh No! Mumble! Where are you going? *Mumbled I'm going up and it's them! *Ramón: Whoa, this ship is huge as a airplane. *Raul: You gotta believe. *Rinaldo: Ramón! Look out! *Ramón: Uh oh. *Mumble: Gotca! *hold Ramón to the water* *Angelo: Oh no. What have i've done. *Nestor: Angelo, it's not your fault. Mistakes alway happen like that. (In the water) *Mumble: Ramón! What Are You Doing Here?! *Ramón: Mumble, it's me! We're going to Australia to save Tamón. *Mumble: I don't care about Tamón. We're going off without you. *Ramón: What? Are you crazy? We done this for many months. How could you? *Mumble: If we would start a fight. Then yes, it's finally coming old friend. *Ramón: Old friend, it can only happen a year when the friendship is done. *Mumble: Our friendship is not over yet. *Ramón: Want it? Take it. *punch Mumble* *Mumble: Ow. (In the plane) *Nestor: Stop Tallboy! Stop! *Lombardo: Oh no. The best of the friends are fighting. Do something Angelo. *Angelo: I can't do it! This sucks! *Ramón: *pop out of the water* Look out! *Mumble: *grab Ramón* No! *swim in the water with him* *Angelo: No. Mumble fight Ramón about breaking the ice guitar and then, they disagree. *Estefan: That's not right. What is going on? (In the water, Mumble punches Ramón's face 5 times while he punches Mumble's face 2 times in the water) *Mumble: Ow! *Ramón: You will never defeat me Tallguy! *Mumble: What about you? You said that i broke the ice guitar and why do you want me here? *Ramón: I don't know. Because you broke the rules! *Mumble: Chase me as you can! *Ramón: Got it. *chase Mumble* (The chinstrap penguins are watching them chase each other) *Chinstrap #1: What is going on here? *Chinstrap #2: It's a race. *Chinstrap #3: No it's not a race. It's rivalry. *Ramón: *jump all the way high* Yes! I'm flying! *Mumble: No. *grab Ramón again* *Ramón: You let me go stupid! *Mumble: No, you let it go! *Erik: Daddy! No! (Mumble and Ramón swim and headed to the stairs of the ship) *Magellanic Penguin Elder: Stop! Stop! *Little Penguin Elder: You're breaking everything! *Sculpture Master: Hi Ramón, Hi Mumble. Enjoying the race? *Ramón: *slip on the ship's fin* No! *stick on* Help me! *Angelo: Don't break the plan! *Mumble: Angelo, leave it to this. *Angelo: Mumble, he won't even fly like you. *Mumble: Then why did you say so? *Ramón: Don't worry. I will save myself. *jump on the ship's fin* *Angelo: Ramón, you know it's not a ship or a boat. (The ice sculpture ship-like plane move slow for training) *Ramón: Someone help me. *Chinstrap Penguin Elder: Yes. Move the fin up! *Mumble: Uh oh. (Mumble jump to Ramón as the chinstrap penguins move the fin up and make Ramón and Mumble up all the way high in the sky) *Mumble: Ramón, i'm not your friend anymore. I lost Emperor-Land since my Graduation Day. *Ramón: But you have to catch up with your singing. *Mumble: I don't want to lose you. But we're not friends anymore. *Ramón: Then don't complain at me. We're going in. (Ramón and Mumble land on the water) *Ramón: Ha. We're back here. *Mumble: Wait. I have to destroy it. *Ramón: What? Mumble: *swim away from Ramón and he stop by looking at a string from the ship* Ah ha. *Ramón: We're working on the plane Tallboy. *Mumble: I don't care. Let me destroy it so your grandfather won't be safe. *bites the string* *Ramón: No! (Mumble bite the string as the ice sculpture ship-like plane begin to collapse by breaking the parts of it and everyone start sceaming to get off the plane) *Angelo: Run! *Estefan: Everyone out! *Raul: What is Tallboy doing to the plane? *Nestor: He ruined it. *Rinaldo: Guys, don't just stand here and get out! *Lomabardo: Right! Run! *Enrique: Get off the ship! (Everyone get off the plane when the plane was cracking apart) *Ramón: Tallboy! The plane is moving! *Mumble: I'm sorry! Let's swim for your life. *Ramón: Right. *swim* *Mumble: Let's go. Someone is gonna get blamed for this. (The plane was about to crack into 2 pieces and everything was breaking apart) *Sculpture Master: Oh no! (When the ice is breaking into pieces, the fishes fell and went back into the sea and the ice sculpture become destroyed) *Angelo: No! *Estefan: Make sure that all of the penguins are safe. *Angelo: Yes. *Enrique: The plane is gone. It is gone forever. *Mumble: Not again. *Ramón: We will never get Tamón back. *Angelo: Guys, who was responsible for this. *Everyone: *pointed at Mumble* *Mumble: Me? I didn't do it on purpose. *Angelo: Yes you did. What have you done. The Adélie God is never going to like it. You ruined everything. First the Ice Guitar and now the unnamed ice sculpture plane we just made. *Estefan: Plus, the fishes are gone at first. Three Months Ago. It make me sad when the fishes are not here. *Enrique: I know Estefan. We gotta focus on the Great Scarcity. *Ramón: What can we do now? *Raul: How are we gonna swim all the way to the land? *Rinaldo: Can we dig ourselfs like last time? *Nestor: Will it fail? *Lombardo: It will be a miss? *Mumble: Guys, just calm yourselfs. *Sculpture Master: Look what have you done Mumble HappyFeet. You blew it all up. *Mumble: Noah is not going to be happy at me. *Sculpture Master: This is what all you got. *Angelo: Listen up! We got big news, we are going to fix everything we got and we will build another one. Who's with me? *Everyone: *cheers* *Angelo: Yes! I did it. I'm famous. *Rinaldo: We're gonna do this. *Ramón: Wow, Lovelace is gonna like this moment. *Mumble: Ramón, let's be friends again for this. *Ramón: Okay Tallboy, we promise that you won't do it again. *Mumble: I will be helping to save Tamón. *Ramón: That's nice of you. *Erik: Yeah. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 9) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 7) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos